My Lovely Leader, chap 2
by Naravina Youichi
Summary: Lanjutan dari My Lovely Leader.. Maaf atas telat update sayaaa! Banyak ulangan sih! R&R plissss!


Owkeh,, ini dia fic HiruMamo keduaku!! ^^ masih dalam crita yg sama, namun berbeda episode! Let's chek it out!!

**My Lovely Leader**

**Chapter : 2. Tugas!!!!**

**Author : Naravina Youichi**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata~**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Maaf kalo gaje, jelek, de el el~ T.T**

"ASISTENT SIALAN!!!!!!!" Baru pagi-pagi tetapi Hiruma sudah teriak-teriak menggunakan mic radio sekolah. "CEPAT KERUANGANKU!!! GAK PAKE LAMA!!! 1 MENIT CUKUP! TELAT 1 DETIK AKAN KUHUKUM KAU!!!"

Mamori melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan Hiruma (ruang ketua OSIS coy). Kedua tangannya menampung setumpuk dokumen sekolah yang harus Hiruma pelajari, tanda tangani, dan lain-lainnya.

BRAKK!! Mamori terpaksa menendang pintu sampai terbuka. BRUK! Semua dokumen itu ia letakkan *baca : banting* di atas meja Hiruma. Napasnya terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Hiruma memutar bola matanya, sebal.

"Cengen sekali kau, Asistent sialan! Baru bawa benda segitu saja sudah nangis!" ejeknya.

"Siapa yang nangis!! Aku cuma kecapekan!!" Bantah Mamori, keras.

"Kekekekekeke~ matamu sudah berair tuh!" Hiruma menunjuk wajah Mamori yang sudah memerah karena kesal.

"Ugghh!! Berhentilah meledekku, Hiruma!!!" Mamori sudah siap melempar Hiruma dengan kursi yang didudukinya. Padahal hari ini, adalah hari pertamanya menjalani hukuman –sebagai asistent Hiruma–, tetapi kenapa pagi-pagi iblis yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS itu sudah membuat darahnya naik??!!!!

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! Mamori menurunkan kursi yang sudah diangkatnya, ia dan Hiruma menatap ke arah pintu.

"Masuk!" Perintah Hiruma.

Cklek.. pintu terbuka, seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat masuk dengan suara tergagap.

"Ap, apa, in, ini...," Belum selesai anak itu bicara, Mamori tiba-tiba menyela.

"SENA?!"

"Kak Mamori..," Anak laki-laki bernama Sena itu baru sadar kalau perempuan yang dilihatnya ternyata Mamori, teman semasa kecilnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini??" Mamori melangkah mendekati Sena.

"Ahh.. ini, aku harus minta tanda tangan Kak Hiruma untuk ijin mengadakan lomba amefuto tingkat SMP seprefektur," Mendadak penyakit gagap Sena hilang. *mungkin karena yang melayani Mamori, coba kalo Hiruma? O.O*

"Cih! Kalo kau ada perluku kenapa malah mengobrol dengan asistent sialan itu! Cepat kesini cebol sialan!!" Perintah Hiruma kasar. Sena mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Cepat-cepat ia menyerahkan proposal yang harus Hiruma tanda tangani.

Tidak sampai 30 detik bagian tampat tanda tangan ketua OSIS dilembar pengesahan proposal itu sudah tercoreng rangkaian garis pen milik Hiruma.

"CEPAT PERGI CEBOL SIALAN!!" Hiruma langsung mengusirnya.

"Hieee~ baiklah kak Hiruma!!" Sena bergidik ngeri. Dengan kecepat 4,2 detiknya ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan Hiruma.

Sepeninggal running-back Deimon Devil Bats itu Mamori segera melancarkan tatapan tajamnya ke Hiruma. "HIRUMA! KAU KEJAM SEKALI PADANYA! DIAKAN CUMA INGIN MINTA TANDA TANGAN!!"

"Cih, terserah-serah aku asistent sialan!!" Hiruma menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas meja. "Sekarang BIKININ AKU KOPI! GAK PAKE MANIS! GAK PERLU LAMA!!! BURUAN!!"

Mamori menurut saja, walau hatinya benar-benar dongkol karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Mamori merenggangkan tubuhnya lega. Lekas ia bereskan alat tulisnya yang ada di atas meja lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Baru kakinya melangkah bebas di luar gedung sekolah, sebuah tangan yang ramping dan kokoh mencekram lengannya kuat.

"Hiruma!! Apaan sih! Lepasin!" Mamori menebas tangan Hiruma kasar.

"Heh, assisten sialan! Nanti malam kau ke rumahku ya!!!"

"Ngapain?? Besokkan ulangan! Aku harus belajar!"

"Halah! Lupakan ulangan sialan itu dulu! Aku ada tugas untukmu!!" Hiruma berbalik lalu beranjak pergi. "POKOKNYA DATANG! GAK USAH NGASIH ALASAN YANG ANEH-ANEH!!"

"Menyebalkan!" Mamori memasang tampang sebal. Lalu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Sesampai di gerbang, sebuah mobil Mercy mewah berhenti didepannya. Perlahan kaca belakang mobil itu terbuka.

"Mamo-Nee!! Ayo bareng~!" Ajak Suzuna.

"Ah, tidak usah.... nanti merepotkan," Tolak Mamori, halus.

"Ayolah!!" Suzuna tiba-tiba turun dari Mercynya lalu menarik lengan Mamori masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Beneran nih enggak apa-apa?" Tanya Mamori, ragu saat keduanya sudah dalam perjalanan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok! Kitakan sahabat Mamo-nee~ jadi harus saling membantu!" Balas Suzuna riang.

Taki Suzuna, adalah sahabat Mamori. Dia bersekolah di sekolah swasta yang terkenal, tetapi kakaknya, Taki Natsuhiko, sekolah di SMU Deimon dan sekelas dengan Sena. Suzuna adalah putri dari seorang pengusaha kaya terkenal, wajar kalau mobil yang saat ini sedang ia dan Mamori naiki adalah mobil miliknya sendiri.

Tidak sampai 30 menit, Marcy merah Suzuna berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sederhana namun terlihat mewah karena keindahan halamannya. Ya, itulah rumah Mamori. Kecil namun nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Terima kasih ya Suzuna!!" Ucap Mamori setelah turun dari mobil Suzuna.

"Yup, sama-sama!! Jaa~!" Suzuna melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil yang perlahan meninggalkan blok rumah Mamori.

Ketika Mamori sedang berjalan masuk ke rumahnya, Hpnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam saku blazernya. Ternyata ada sebuah E-email yang masuk. Dari Hiruma. *Tadi siang mereka berdua sempat bertukar alamat E-Mail*

Heh! Assistent sialan!! Inget nanti malem kerumahku!!  
Ini alamatnya!!

Jalan Neraka, Blok Melati, no. 13!

Diperumahan DeathMansion!

Awas nyampe kesasar! Gak usah nyusahin orang bisakan?!

Harus dateng!! Banyak tugas spesial menantimu!!

Kekekekekekekekeke~

Ya-Ha!!

Mamori menatap isi pesan itu, sebal. 'Huh! Banyak banget maunya! Kenapa mesti dirumahnya?! Kenapa gak tadi aja disekolah?!!' Batin cewek itu. "Tapi ya sudahlah... yang penting hukumanku gak diperpanjang, cukup aku melayaninya selama ia menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS, tidak perlu ditambah-tambah lagi..!"

To Be Continued..

Hahahahahahaha... maaf kalo gaje~ Otak lagi error.. mendadak pengen jadiin Suzuna jadi orkay.. hehe.. *wajahnya cocok jadi seorang bangsawan*... Sekali lagi, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan~ *nunduk dalem2..* ^^a

Repiuuu yyyaaaa..... ^o^v


End file.
